Practicality
by Stratosphere at Midnight
Summary: This quiet town is about to get knocked on its head.


AN: I own nothing.

A longer AC fic than my last one. Hopefully there will only be one OC, and she's there to represent the player character in AC:WW. She's not the focus of the story at all; the first chapter is a bit deceiving. This focuses more on the Able sisters.

Note: This was written while I was running on very few hours of sleep after I got some bad news. . . Fair warning. Randomness and nonsensical-ness may occur.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since someone new had moved into Turtoga. The last one had been Dizzy, and he had lived here for several years and was settled in already.<p>

So it caused quite a stir when a new person moved in, a human no less. Most of the villagers weren't sure how to react, so they turned to their default option: gossip.

It seemed the entire town had already met this girl and formed opinions about her three weeks after she moved in. Two people who hadn't, however, were Sable and Mabel.

The gossip had been flying from their regular customers. Some said she was kind, others said a bit nosy, but otherwise a nice person, and others said she had enough ambition for the entire town. Sable and Mabel talked about her too, as she came up in the conversations they had over a cup of tea after closing time. They figured it was only a matter of time before she came in, and they were right.

About an hour after they opened, a girl with blue eyes and blond hair wearing a T shirt with the Nook's Cranny logo on it came in the door, carrying a large bolt of cloth. She set it down with a pant as Mabel rushed over to give her a hand.

"Err, I've got a delivery, for. . . Sable?" she said hesitantly. Mabel looked over to where her sister was working at the sewing machine.

"Sis, there's a delivery here for you!" she called out. Sable stopped the machine and stood up, cracking her back as she did so.

"Oh good, is that the new cloth?" she eagerly said, reaching down to pick it up. "Thank you!"

"Oh dear, does Nook have you working at his shop?" Mabel said.

"Yes, just until I get the feeling for life here," she said. "I'm Kiera." She looked around the shop. "Wow, I love the clothes. Do you make them?" she asked Mabel.

"No, no, no, I've never been any good at making clothes. It's my sister, Sable, who makes the clothes."

"Sable, your work is very good!"

Sable blushed and looked up. "Thank you," she said quietly before continuing to sew.

"Sorry about my sister," Mabel apologized. "She's not very talkative."

"Mabel, I can hear you," Sable said warningly.

"I know," Mabel said cheekily. Kiera grinned.

"I'll have to come shop here once I get some Bells," Kiera said. "Right now, I'm just trying to pay off my mortgage."

"Oh no, Nook even has a mortgage for you?" Mabel shook her head. "I swear, that raccoon sometimes-"

"Mabel!"

"Sorry sis."

"Well, I should be going. . ." Kiera said.

"Come back soon!" Mabel called after her after she left the shop.

* * *

><p>Later, Sable set two cups of tea on the table upstairs and sat down at the table where Mabel was already sitting.<p>

"So, what did you think of Kiera?" Mabel asked.

"She seems nice." Sable took a long drink of tea, settling back into her chair with a sigh.

"Really? You didn't seem to like her much today."

"What are you talking about?" Sable looked up surprised. "I treated her like any other customer."

"Yes, but everyone else here knows you. She doesn't know how quiet you are."

"Oh no, you don't think I really insulted her do you?" Sable said, worried.

"No, but maybe you should be more open to people."

"But I'm always so busy, and I'm trying to get work done. . .!"

"I know, I know," Mabel said soothingly. "But it's not going to kill our business if you talk to people once in a while."

Sable sighed. While she enjoyed the fact that Mabel was old enough to talk about more serious matters such as the shop, her sister's constant prodding to open up could get annoying.

"I'm just not good with people."

"You don't try very hard."

"I'm going to go to bed," Sable announced, getting up from the table.

"Aw, sis, you're not mad, are you?" Mabel asked. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Mabel, but I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed early tonight," she said, wiping out her cup. Mabel sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

Soon the lights were turned off and the Able residence went to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Kiera settled back in her white couch, the only piece of furniture in her house besides the bed upstairs. She nearly needed some furniture. She thought back to ways to earn money. She decided to try fishing tomorrow. Now that she wasn't working for Nook, she had had the time.<p>

Sighing, she reached for the catalog on the other end of the couch. Might as well start planning now.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tom Nook was greeted with a surprise at his door minutes after he opened. He was speechless when he saw Kiera standing there with buckets of fish and a grin, asking how often red snapper was found here.<p> 


End file.
